fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC03
Danzen! The Emissaries of Light!(だんぜん！ 光の使者 Danzen! Hikari no Shisha!) is the third episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It's the conclusion of a two-part story which began in PriHeaPC02. It's also the first tribute episode of the series, to Futari Wa Pretty Cure and features the return of Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black), Yukishino Honoka (Cure White), Mipple, and Mepple. Summary With the newest team of Precure formed, it's time for Aya and Sakura to begin their quest by finding the missing Miracle Petals that make up the Prism Flower. But which Precure team do they find first? Why the original pair of Cures of course! Major Events * The Futari Wa Pretty Cure Miracle Petal is obtained * This episode marks the return of Misumi Nagisa, Yukishino Honoka, as well as Mipple and Mepple * Kyuseishu Homura makes her first appearance in a flashback * Ayumi Sakagami makes a cameo near the end of the episode Plot As Aya and Sakura head over to the Tako Cafe after school, they discuss with each other as well as EnEn and Gureru about the Miracle Petals. EnEn sadly tells them that he nor Gureru have any idea how to either find or obtain the Miracle Petals, but Gureru is confident that they can obtain them all and the missing Prism Cards. Just as they arrive, they see Akane and Hikari greeting two unknown visitors. Aya immediately recognizes the two as the former Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Nagisa and Honoka. She quickly rushes over to greet her idols and introduce both herself and Sakura as the newest Precure. Honoka however, told Aya that she knew who the two were as the Queen of Light had told them that she and her partner to go to Yokohama to find their successors and assist them with obtaining their Miracle Petal. This excited Aya to no end before Mepple noted the similarities between Cure Light and both his partner's and Mipple's designs. Gureru shrugged off the comparison as Hikari is simply happy to see her friends again. Meanwhile, Cure Hunter was watching them from afar as she wondered what a Miracle Petal even was. Afterwards, the girls walk towards a reclusive part of the city park, where Nagisa and Honoka watched as Aya and Sakura Prism Change directly into Cure Black and Cure White. This greatly intrigued Honoka while Nagisa was left in shock by the idea of a Precure team that can transform into other Precures. After turning back to normal, Aya then told the girls about Cure Hunter and her ability to Shadow Change into Dark Precure. This raised some concerns between the veterans as Aya further explained that Cure Hunter was after the Prism Cards as well. Worried, Nagisa asked them if they were ready for the responsibilities of being a Precure and the dangers that came with it. Aya soon said yes as she talked about her sister late Homura, whom Sakura knew was a touchy subject for Aya. After some reassurance, Aya said that Homura was a kind and gentle soul who always wanted to help those in need. Aya felt like, as her younger sister, she wanted to keep her spirit alive by applying her morals to her life. As Nagisa and Honoka are touched by this, Cure Hunter arrives to take the groups' Prism Cards. Immediately she Shadow Changes into Regina and went on the attack, forcing Aya and Sakura to transform and perform a counter-attack. During the battle, the Cure Black and Cure White Prism Cards began to glow brightly before a brand new Prism Card with the Futari Wa Pretty Cure symbol appears before them. Scanning it, Cure Light and Cure Splash performed their own variant on the Marble Screw called the Prism Screw and sent Cure Hunter packing. Nagisa and Honoka are impressed by this and tells them that the girls have earned their first Miracle Petal. This shocked the girls and the fairies as they think up a name for themselves. After some names were given including Legend Dreamer Precure, Soul Shine Precure and All-Stars Precure, they decided on the name Prism Hearts Precure. Soon they hear the police coming and they make a clean getaway, after which the group go to the Tako Cafe to celebrate. However as they leave, Sakagami Ayumi was shocked by this mysterious power and quickly runs off, muttering to herself about asking her mom to transfer her to Millennium Academy. Elements/Homages to Futari Wa Pretty Cure * The title of the episode alludes to Futari Wa Pretty Cure: the name of the episode uses a part of Danzen! Futari Wa Pretty Cure and the title of Cure Black and Cure White as the Emissaries of Light * Cure Light's design was made in reminiscent of both Cure Black and Cure White. * While it may be an ability all of the Prism Hearts fairies share, the ability to transform into the girls' transformation items could be traced back to the Card Commune forms that Mipple and Mepple take on in the series. * The Prism Screw is shown to be a pink/blue variant of the original Marble Screw Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash Mascots * EnEn * Gureru * Mipple * Mepple Villains * Cure Hunter Secondary Characters * Fujita Akane * Kujou Hikari * Misumi Nagisa * Yukishiro Honoka * Sakagami Ayumi Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Danzen! The Emissaries of Light! ** Cure Light - Cure Black ** Cure Splash - Cure White ** Cure Hunter - Regina Trivia * The names Aya suggests to the group were names that Anzan (Legend Dreamer Precure, Soul Shine Precure) and HackerEX (All-Star Precure) thought up for Prism Hearts' title. * While Ayumi served as the next legend, she would not re-appear until PriHeaPC05, where she would join the main cast Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers